La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid
by SPNfolles
Summary: Lucifer et Michel jouent un très mauvais tour aux frères Winchester. Et en fait c'est à peu près tout voyons comment ils vont s'en sortir


Et nous revoilà encore une fois mais aujourd'hui c'est pour vous présenter la plus loooooooongue de toute nos "histoires" (je usi spas sûre qu'on puisse appeler ça des histoires xD) On l'a écrite avant les vacances et on vient à peine de finir de la mettre sur l'ordi alors c'est pour ça qu'on vous la mets aussi tard ^^

Si vous avez le courage de lire jusqu'à la fin, alors j'ai deux choses à vous dire :

1-) Vous êtes aussi taré que nous ! Félicitations !

2-) Et vous avez vraiment beaucoup de courage pour avoir réussi à aller jusqu'au bout ^^

Voilà déjà que c'est long je vais pas en plus vous faire chier pendant 3 ans avec mon discours xD

Bonne lecture (signé : les deux folles)

* * *

_**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**_

Lucifer : J'aimerais aller foutre la merde… J'adore foutre la merde… Si je ne le fais pas, je m'ennuie…

Michel : Eh bien fais le… C'est marrant ! Ça me manque le bordel que tu mettais…

Lucifer : Je n'ai pas d'idée… Je vais aller voir les Winchester !

Michel : T'as pas peur qu'ils te renvoient ici encore une fois ?

Lucifer : Eh bien… Je trouverais un moyen de m'échapper comme je fais toujours… Ce ne sont que des humains…

Michel : Ils ont déjà réussi à t'envoyer ici ^^ Mais peut-être qu'ensemble on pourrait éviter ça !

Lucifer : Tu veux m'aider mon frère ?

Michel : Oh oui ! Je me fais chier ici et ce moment avec toi m'a fait t'apprécier… Comme au bon vieux temps.

Lucifer : Alors on y va ! ^^

*plus loin sur Terre*

Dean : C'est génial ! Lucifer est dans la cage, les léviathans sont au purgatoire, on a aucun souci… On est tranquille pour la première fois depuis… trop longtemps ^^

Sam : Vacances à Vegas ?

Dean : Toi ? Tu me proposes d'aller à Vegas ? Je t'aime Sammy !

Sam : Mais… C'est moi qui conduis !

Dean : …. Ok… Mais pas trop longtemps…. T'es pas habitué et tu seras fatigué. Et je veux conduire aussi !

Sam : Ouais on verra !

Lucifer et Michel : Saaaaaaluuuuuuuttttt !

Dean : C'était trop beau pour durer…

Lucifer : Je suis sûr que je vous ai manqué !

Sam : Pas tant que ça…

Dean : Mais un peu ?

Sam : C'était ironique Dean…

Dean : Ouais j'espère…

Michel : Bon vous nous oubliez ?

Dean : Ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Lucifer : On vient s'amuser bien sûr !

Sam : Super on est une attraction…

Michel : Oh non rassure toi ! Vous êtes plutôt comme… des jouets !

Dean : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le jouet ? Foutez le camp !

Lucifer : Euh… Nan ^^

Michel : On veut nos véhicules !

Dean : Jamais !

Michel : Allez Dean ! On a besoin de vous deux ! Adam est bien… Mais il n'est pas parfait…

Dean : Je m'en fous ! Tu ne peux pas m'avoir si je dis non alors : NON !

Lucifer : Mais je veux m'amuser ! *voix d'un enfant capricieux*

Sam : On n'en a rien à foutre ! Va t'amuser loin de nous !

Lucifer : Nan je ne crois pas ! *claque des doigts*

Sam : Et ?

Dean : *explose littéralement de rire* Désolé Sammy !

Sam : Quoi ?

Dean : Tu es vraiment très belle… Samantha !

Sam : QUOI ?

Michel : Bien joué frangin ^^ Mais Dean va être jaloux… *claque des doigts*

Sam : *explose de rire aussi* Désolé(e) Diana !

Dean : Espèce d'enfoiré !

Lucifer : Je crois que maintenant on va aller regarder tout ça d'un peu plus loin.

*Michel et Lucifer disparaissent*

Dean : Non ! Bande de salops ! Revenez et rendez-nous notre masculinité !

Sam : On est dans la merde….

Castiel : Sal…. Hahahahahaha !

Dean : S'il te plait tais-toi…. Et arrange ça !

Castiel : Qui a fait ça ? ^^ C'est un génie !

Sam : C'est la faute de Lucifer et Michel ! Arrête de te foutre de nous Cass ! Et arrange ça !

Castiel : Je ne peux pas hahaha Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de défaire les sorts des archanges.

Dean : Allez ! On ne peut pas rester comme ça !

Castiel : Mwhahahaha ! Ça va être drôle je pense ! A plus tard j'ai l'impression que Dean va me frapper. *disparait*

Dean : Génial….

Sam : Dean… Mes vêtements sont vraiment trop grands… *sur le ton de « j'ai perdu ma chaussure… »*

Dean : T'es trop sexy Sam xD Et regardes les miens… Je pourrais rentrer trois fois dedans !

Sam : On ne peut pas sortir comme ça… Castiel ? Tu peux nous ramener des habits ?

Castiel : *apparait* Tiens. *donne des jupes, des petits hauts, des chaussures et s'en va toujours mort de rire*

Sam : *regarde un soutien-gorge* Comment tu portes ça ?

Dean : Je ne sais pas … En général je les enlève…

Sam : Sans commentaires… *s'habille tant bien que mal, et Dean aussi* Et maintenant… Le plus dur…

Dean : Les chaussures !

Sam : Ne bouges pas ! *s'appuie sur Dean* Ce n'est pas des talons hauts, c'est des échasses ! *tremble des chevilles*

Dean : Attention… Lâche mon bras ! Hahahaha

Sam : *s'assoit* A toi !

Dean : *y arrive mais tend les bras pour garder l'équilibre* C'est bon !

Sam : Et maintenant ?

Dean : On a besoin d'aide…

Sam : J'ai jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie…

Dean : *appelle Bobby* Salut Bobby on a besoin de ton aide.

Bobby : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as voix est… bizarre…

Dean : C'est la situation qui est très bizarre. On peut passer ? On a vraiment besoin d'aide sur ce coup…

Bobby : Oui bien sûr. Je vous attends. Vous serez là dans combien de temps ?

Dean : Je ne sais pas mais je dirais demain dans la matinée.

Bobby : Ça marche !

Dean : *quelques minutes plus tard, tente de conduire avec les talons* C'est impossible ! Je ne me moquerais plus jamais des femmes de toute ma vie !

Sam : Tu veux que je conduise ?

Dean : Tu peux toujours essayer… *sort de la voiture en manquant de se casser la gueule a cause des talons* Je te jure que je tuerais Lucifer et Michel de mes propres mains !

Sam : Tu as déjà essayé quand tu étais un homme. Maintenant tu n'y arriveras jamais ^^ *monte dans la voiture* Woah… Comment elles font pour conduire comme ça ?

Dean : Peut-être qu'on ne sera pas chez Bobby demain finalement…

*Ils arrivent chez Bobby le lendemain soir au lieu du matin*

Bobby : Qu'est-qui vous est… arrivé ?... HAHAHAHA C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais vue !

Dean : S'il te plait Bobby ne rigole pas… On a besoin d'aide !

Bobby : Ouais c'est ce que je vois. Juste… Je vais vraiment essayer de ne pas rire mais je ne peux rien promettre pour ceux qui sont là ^^

Sam : Qui est là ?

Ellen et Jo : *éclatent de rire*

Dean et Sam : S'il vous plait les filles… Fermez-la…

Jo : Désolée… Je… Je peux pas xD xD xD

Ellen : Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? ^^

Sam : Des archanges, Lucifer et Michel… Ils nous ont… transformé.

Jo : Il faudra penser à les remercier ^^

Dean : Bobby, il me faut une bière !

Ellen : Fais attention tu seras soûle beaucoup plus vite maintenant ^^

Dean : Rien à foutre, il faut que je boive !

Jo : Je crois qu'on va se faire un très bon souvenir !

Sam : On doit trouver un moyen… Et s'il vous plaît… Un jean !

Jo : Pas maintenant ^^ Je crois qu'on va vous laisser avec des talons et des mini-jupes.

Dean : Jo… Je vais te tuer.

Jo : Mais pour l'instant je pense que je suis plus forte que toi ^^

Dean : Ta gueule ! *retire les talons hauts* C'est de la torture !

Ellen : Ok les filles ça suffit ^^

Dean : Je ne suis PAS UNE FILLE !

Jo : Oui bien sûr… Tu as l'air très viril ^^

Dean : *essaie de courir vers Jo mais il est bloqué par la jupe qui est trop serrée*

Jo : Ahahahaha !

Sam : S'il te plaît… Dean arrête t'as l'air ridicule… Et Jo tu pourrais nous aider au lieu de te marrer ?

Bobby : Commençons par lire alors. Et peut-être que le petit ange sur votre épaule peut filer un coup de main aussi ? Appelle-le.

Dean : Cass… Ramène tes fesses ici… Et ne rigole pas !

Castiel : Salut.

*Ils passent des heures à lire des milliards de bouquins*

Jo : Désolée mais je crois qu'on va avoir Samantha et Diana Winchester dans la famille maintenant ^^

Dean : Jo la ferme… *un peu bourré(e)*

Sam : Sérieux Dean ? T'es bourré ?

Dean : Ta gueule Sammy… Je vais tuer Lucifer !

Sam : Mais c'est Michel qui t'as fait ça ^^

Dean : Lui je le torturerais avant de le tuer.

Bobby : Et moi je pense qu'on a tous besoin de dormir une heure ou deux.

*Ils vont se coucher, Sam et Dean dans la même chambre*

*le lendemain*

Dean : Putain Sam t'imagineras jamais de quoi j'ai rêvé…

Sam : … Je crois que ce n'était pas un rêve…

*Ils retournent avec les autres pour continuer les recherches*

Jo : Woah ! Je m'y habituerais jamais ! xD

Dean : *l'ignore et va dans sa chambre pour lui piquer un jean* Merci Jo.

Sam : T'aurais pu en prendre un pour moi.

Jo : Le truc c'est que… J'ai pas toute mes affaires là… Dean vient de prendre le dernier ^^

Sam : J'échange ma jupe avec toi ! *puppy eyes*

Jo : Euh… Non ! ^^

Sam : Ellen je t'en prie ! Dis-moi que t'as un jean !

Ellen : Oui mais il risque d'être un peu grand pour toi ^^

Jo : On peut aller faire les boutiques ! *sourire diabolique*

Dean : S'il te plaît… Tout sauf ça…

Bobby : Je pense que c'est une bonne idée on a besoin d'aller prendre un peu l'air.

Sam : C'est une conspiration contre nous Dean…

Dean : Cass ramène tes frères ici…

Castiel : Je suis désolé je ne peux pas les trouver. Ils sont plus puissants que moi…

Jo : *pousse Sam et Dean vers la porte en rigolant* Vous n'y échapperez pas !

*Au bout d'une heure dans une boutique de fringues*

Dean : Un flingue… Dans la bouche… Maintenant…

Jo : XD

Sam : C'est bon on a trouvé un jean, on y va maintenant ! Dean ?... Il y a un type là-bas qui te regarde depuis… longtemps…

Jo : UN jean c'est pas assez ! Il vous faut des robes, tous les deux, des t-shirts. Et après on va dans une boutique de chaussures !

Dean : Jo… Tu vas me le payer…

Jo : ^^

Ellen : Filez dans les cabines les filles !

Sam : Ellen arrête de nous appeler « les filles » !

Ellen : Mais vous l'êtes ^^

Bobby : Castiel ? Viens avec moi, on va prendre un verre. On repassera les prendre plus tard.

Dean : Bobby ne nous laisses pas ici !

Bobby : A plus !

Dean : Je vais tous vous tuer…

Sam : Respire Dean… Respire…

Jo : Regarde cette robe Diana ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va super bien t'aller ^^

Dean : …

Jo : *voit le mec qui regarde Dean depuis un petit moment et ne peut s'empêcher de bousculer « sans faire exprès » Dean qui le percute*

Dean : JO !

Le mec #1 : Désolé.

Jo : *grand sourire*

Le mec #1 : Oh hey ! *sourit*

Dean : … Salut…

Le mec #1 : Je m'appelle Jack.

Dean : Super. Bye.

Jo : *fout un coup de coude à Dean* Et elle, c'est Diana. ^^

Le mec #1 : C'est un prénom magnifique. *sourit*

Dean : Merci *fusille Jo du regard*

Jo : Elle est un peu timide. Mais peut-être que vous pourriez aller prendre un café un de ces quatre.

Dean : Non… Non non c'est pas nécessaire.

Le mec #1 : Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé…

Jo : Demandez-lui !

Dean : *a une furieuse envie d'étrangler Jo avec la robe qu'il/elle a dans la main*

Le mec #1 : Diana… Est-ce que vous aimeriez aller prendre un café avec moi ?

Jo : Oui bien sûr !

Dean : * « toi je vais te tuer ! » *

Jo : Passez la prendre ce soir ? A cette adresse *donne l'adresse de Bobby* On va te faire toute belle pour ton rendez-vous. *niark niark*

Dean : JO-JE-VAIS-T'ETRIPER !

Jack : Donc…Je te verrais ce soir

Dean : …

Jo : Maintenant on a deux objectifs, trouver une robe pour toi… et un copain pour Samantha !

Ellen : Qui c'était ? Ton nouveau copain Jo ?

Jo : Non…le futur copain de Diana !

Dean : Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Je ne suis pas coupable ! Tout est de SA faute !

Jo : Chuuuut… On va te vchercher une jolie robe, des jolies chaussures, et on rentrera pour te maquiller et te coiffer…

Dean : *Une corde ! Vite !*

Jo : Maman, aide Dean… Diana à trouver sa robe… Je vais aider Samantha !

Sam : QUOI ? Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait ! J'ai pas de rendez vous MOI !

Jo : Justement ! On va te trouver ça… *sourire diabolique*

Sam : Dean… aide moi… Elle veut me tuer !

Dean : Ouais… moi aussi… J'ai envie de pleurer…Mais je ne vais pas t'aider, TU ne m'as PAS aidé !

Sam : mais…Mais… S'il te plaîîîît !

Jo : Arrête ça Sam ! Regarde ce type !

Sam : Je ne suis pas gay !

Jo : Nan, mais pour le moment tu es une fille… et j'ai envie de m'amuser ^^

Sam : Pourquoi est-ce-que tout le monde veut s'amuser à nos dépends ?

Jo : Parce que ça n'arrive pas souvent !

Ellen : JO ! Regarde cette robe pour Diana. *montre une mini robe bustier, rose a fleur*

Jo : Elle lui va bien ?

Ellen : Parfaite !

Jo : Ok, alors juste une pour Sam !

Sam : Je te promets que tu le payeras !

Jo : La ferme Sammy ^^ * va voir le mec qui a parlé à Sam* Hey, hum… mon amie *désigne Sam* a flashé sur toi, peut être que… tu pourrais prendre un verre avec elle ?

Sam : *se prend la tête dans les bras*

Le mec #2 : *s'approche de Sam* Hey ! J'ai entendue que tu m'avais remarqué ? Je suis Connors.

Sam : Et je ne suis pas intéressée.

Jo : Samantha ! T'es pas cool ! Désolée, elle est vraiment timide…*chuchote à Sam* Si c'est pas celui là ce sera un autre… plus vite tu abandonneras, plus vite ce sera fini…

Sam : *capitule* Je m'appelle Sam…Samantha.

Connors : Tu voudrais prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ? Il y a des bars vraiment bien en ville…

Sam : Ouais je sais. Je veux dire…ouais pourquoi pas…

Jo : *fait le signe de la victoire puis prend Sam par le bras* La robe maintenant !

*plus tard chez Bobby, Jo va voir Sam et Dean*

Jo : Il est temps de vous préparer pour vos rendez vous !

Sam : Jo…s'il te plait, épargne nous !

Jo :*grand sourire* Jamais ! Maman ? Tu peux venir coiffer Dean pendant que je maquille Sam ?

Sam : Pas de maquillage ! Pas de maquillage ! Je t'en supplie !

Jo : Tu peux continuer, je n'abandonnerais pas !

Ellen : Donc, Diana^^…Un petit chignon ?

Dean : M'en fiche…je crois que je vais me suicider…

Ellen : Après le rendez vous si tu veux ^^.

Jo : Maman ? Rose ou noir ?

*de LONGUES minutes plus tard*

Castiel : Vous êtes vraiment jolies ! ^^

Bobby : Oui, très mignonne ! 1, 2, 3 Cheeese *FLASH*

Jo : Maintenant on échange, je maquille Diana avec un look sexy…

Dean : Je veux mourir…

Jo : Mais nan … Je suis sure que tu voudras sortir avec toi-même !

Dean : Ne me touche pas ! *cours dans la maison pour échapper à Jo*

Jo : DEAAAN !

Dean : NON !

Jo : Castiel ?

Castiel : Désolé Jo, mais je ne veux pas mourir ^^

Bobby : Je n'ai pas peur de Diana, reviens Dean ! *attrape Dean et l'attache sur une chaise*

Jo : Parfait !

*quelques longues, très longues minutes plus tard*

Bobby : Cheeeese !

*Toc toc toc*

Castiel : *ouvre la porte* Bonjour ! Vous voulez voir Diana ou Samantha ?

Connors : Samantha ^^

Sam : Je veux mourir

Connors : Quoi ?

Sam : Nan, rien.

Connors : *lui tend le bras* On y va ?

Sam : *prends le bras*

Castiel : Au revoir les amoureux !

Sam : *le fusille du regard= TU ES MORT*

Jo : ferme la porte* Tellement mignnoooooon ! ^^

*re-toc-toc-toc*

Jo : Déjà ? ^^ *ouvre* Salut Jack !

Jack : Salut ! Où est Diana ?

Jo : Elle arrive ! DIANA ! C'est pour toiiiii !

Dean : Salut.

Jo : *le pousse dans les bras de Jack*

Jack : Où est ce que tu veux aller ?

Dean : On pourrait aller à… *donne le nom du bar où Sam est allé*

Jack : Oh, je pensais qu'on pourrait peut être allé dans un restaurant pour diner ? J'en connais pas un pas mal… et ce sera un véritable rendez vous !

Jo : *essaie de se retenir de rire*

Dean : euh…

Jo : Ce sera parfait !

*pendant avec Sam*

Connors : Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?

Sam : Whisky

Connors : Euh… Tu es sérieuse ?

Sam : Ouais…j'en ai besoin…

Connors : Ok… Garçon ? Un whisky et un verre de vin… Alors qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Sam : *pense très fort : je me fais poursuivre par des putains d'anges à la con !* Euh…. En fait… je… euh… Ça va te paraître bizarre mais… je travaille avec mon fr… ma sœur et on voyage à travers le pays pour euh aider les personnes si on peut.

Connors : C'est génial ! Moi je suis plombier.

Sam : *repense au plombier qui s'est fait déchiqueter le bras dans son ancienne maison* Ah…génial…

Connors : Ta sœur, c'est la fille blonde ? Celle qui est venue me voir ?

Sam : Non, c'est Jo… une amie *enfin je croyais*

Connors : Oh…génial.

*silence*

Sam : Désolée, je déteste les rendez vous organisés…

*silence*

Sam * a vraiment envie de boire cul-sec son whisky*

Connors : Garçon ? Peut être que des verres à liqueur plus seraient utiles ici…

Sam : merci…

*Sam et Connors se mettent à boire, et Connors se retrouve à ramener Sam complètement bourrée à la maison de Bobby*

Connors : Hey, je ne serai pas contre un peu d'aide… Je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte avec elle dans les bras…

Jo : *ouvre la porte* Merde… Je vais la tuer ! Rentre…

Sam (complètement bourré et mort de rire) : Merci Jo ! C'était un rendez vous FORMIDABLE *grand sourire de bourré*

Jo : Ouais… je ne suis pas sûre que tu diras ça demain…merci Connors de l'avoir ramenée à la maison… On te rappellera …

Connors : Je crois que c'est pas la peine…

*pendant ce temps au rendez vous de Dean*

Jack : Tu es vraiment belle ce soir…^^ Garçon ? Peut être qu'on peut passer la commande…

Dean : Ok. Un cheeseburger au bacon pour moi.

Jack : …

Dean : *sourire nerveux et forcé* c'est un blague je vais prendre des lasagnes.

Jack : Moi aussi… et du vin rouge, un Côtes du Rhône st-Joseph.

Dean : *je peux même pas prendre de bière…*

Jack : Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Dean : L'entreprise familiale. Je chasse, et extermine… plein de sorte de trucs…

Jack : Vraiment ? C'est intéressant… t'as un exemple ?

Dean :… Peut être pas pendant le diner… Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Jack : C'est un peu compliqué…

Dean : Je pense que je peux comprendre…

Jack : Le diner n'est pas le meilleur moment pour en parler. C'est un peu pareil que toi je chasse… des trucs…

Dean : *fronce les sourcils* Trucs… comme trucs ?

Jack : Comme des trucs que tu ne peux même pas imaginer qu'ils sont réels !

Dean : Tu… tu es un chasseur ? OO

Jack : Euh oui… Pour les rats. C'est vraiment ignoble parfois. Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par « chasseur » ? Pour les cerfs ?

Dean : Nan… je voulais dire pour des… trucs…

Jack : Quel genre de trucs ?

Dean : Oublie ça.

Jack : Dit moi Diana !

Dean : C'est pas nécessaire, si tu ne comprends pas, c'est mieux pour toi.

Jack : Qu'est ce qu'on peut chasser à par des animaux ?

Dean : … Des trucs que tu ne peux même pas imaginer qu'ils sont réels…

Jack : Je ne comprends pas.

Dean : Oublie ça… et tu as des frères et sœurs ? *quel discret changement de sujet…*

Jack : Non, je suis enfant unique…mais j'aurais aimé en avoir.

Dean : Ouais c'est sympa de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un quand… peu importe.

Jack : Ouais c'est sur… Mais t'as souvent besoin de… compter sur quelqu'un dans ton travail.

Dean : Plus que tu ne le penses… certains trucs sont… dangereux…

Jack : A ce point la ? Elle ne quand même pas te tuer !

Dean *Si justement* Non bien sur ! ^^

*Ils finissent leur dîner*

Jack : le diner est fini et … Tu peux m'expliquer ton job !

Dean : Euh je suis… Flic ! Ouais je suis flic, je chasse les méchant et ça peut être dangereux…

Jack : Vraiment ? C'est formidable mais… tu es une fille ! Ce n'est pas trop tard.

Dean : Je suis vraiment bonne dans ce que je fais… plus que pas mal d'homme.

Jack : Je suis vraiment impressionné… C'était vraiment une super soirée. Je te ramène chez toi ?

Dean : Ouais merci. *ENFIN*

*en route vers chez Bobby, Jack et Dean sont dans la voiture*

Lucifer : *apparaît* Saluuuuuuut !

Jack : AAAH Qu'est que c'est que ce bordel ?

Dean : MERDE !

Michel : *apparait à son tour* Salut !

Jack : Mais COMMENT ils sont arrivés ?!

Dean : MAIS PUTAIN LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLES MECS ! OU ALORS RETRANSFORMEZ-MOI !

Lucifer : Nan, pas déjà Dean !

Jack : Quoi Dean ? Qui est Dean ?

Dean : Oh toi ta gueule ! J'ai mal à la tête !

Michel : Lucifer voulait juste voir la tête de ton petit copain quand il saura qui tu es ^^

Dean : C'est la faute de JO ! Ce CON n'est PAS mon petit copain !

Jack : …que veulent t'ils Diana ?

Lucifer : DIANA ?! Mwahahahahahhahahaha !

Michel : Dean dit lui, comme ça Lucifer rigolera et on te laissera tranquille.

Dean : Bon… *regarde le mec* Je suis un homme. Je chasse des monstres. Comme EUX. Ce sont des anges ils m'ont transformé en femme. * se retourne vers Michel et Lucifer qui pleurent de rire* Contents ?

Michel : T'oublis pas un détail ?

Dean : ma sœur Samantha est en réalité mon frère Sam... Maintenant dégagez !

Michel : Avec plaisir !

Dean : …

Jack : Tu…Tu… es folle ! Dégage de ma voiture !

Dean : Hors de question mec ! Je ne veux pas marcher ! Avec ces talons c'est trop dur !

Jack : Peu importe, on est juste à côté de chez toi !

Dean : Tu déconnes ? Il y a trois kilomètres !

Jack : *ramène Dean jusque devant chez Bobby* Maintenant dégagez. Je veux pas passez plus de temps avec toi.

Dean : *rentre et claque la porte* JO ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Jo : Arrête de crier, Sam est complètement bourré.

Dean : Et bah au moins il s'est amusé LUI !

Jo : Que s'est-il passé ?

Dean : Oh rien du tout, j'ai juste une formidable petite entrevue avec Lucifer et Michel. Maintenant on arrête de rigoler. On doit trouver comment redevenir des hommes.

Jo : Ok… On continuait de chercher.

Dean : * va vite se changer et ouvre une bière* Ça fait du bien.

Bobby : Alors Diana ?

Dean : S'il te plait Bobby, je suis pas d'humeur.

Bobby : C'est pas drôle.

Dean : Rien à foutre. Où est Sam ?

Sam : Héhéhéé, je suis lààà !

Dean : Qu'est ce que t'a fait ?

Sam : J'ai bu du whisky ! C'était drôle!

Dean: C'était horrible à ce point là ?

Sam : Yeah héhhéhé !

Dean : Va te coucher je pense que ça vaut mieux. *se tourne vers les autres* Montrez moi ce que vous avez trouvez. Si vous dites « rien » je vous tue.

Castiel : Je leur ai dit que leur seul moyen de défaire le sort d'un archange… c'est qu'un autre archange le fasse.

Dean : Et comment on est sensé convaincre Lucifer et Michel d'annuler ça ?

Castiel : On ne peut pas. Et se sera vraiment dur de trouver quelqu'un qui le peut…

Dean : Castiel, je ne veux pas rester une femme pour le reste de ma vie.

Castiel : Je sais Dean. Je vais au Paradis chercher de l'aide.

*Castiel au Paradis*

Castiel : Frères, sœurs, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Esther : Que ce passe-t-il Castiel ?

Castiel : Lucifer et Michel… Il on jouer un très mauvais tour à Sam et Dean… Nous devons trouver un moyen d'arranger ça…

Esther : Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas assez puissante pour annuler ce qu'un archange a fait.

Castiel : Qui peut ?

Esther : Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui le peut…

Castiel : Dit moi.

Esther : Notre père.

Castiel : Mais… Il est perdu… il est parti.

Esther : Peut être que si assez d'anges prient ensembles, au même endroit… Il reviendra peut être…

Castiel : Ok. Alors faisons-le.

Esther : Je vais t'aider à trouver nos frères et sœurs… Il nous en faut au moins 50…

*50 anges plus tard*

Castiel : FRERES, SŒURS ! J'AI BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE ! J'AI BESOIN DE TROUVER NOTRE PERE. PRIEZ POUR LUI AVEC MOI !

…

Dieu : Mes enfants.

Castiel : Père… Nous avons besoin de vous.

Dieu : Comment puis je aider ? Pour qu'autant d'anges me prient ensembles ce doit être important.

Castiel : hum… C'est a propos des humains et de Lucifer et Michel… ils jouer un vrai mauvais tour à Sam et Dean Winchester… Mais nous avons besoin d'eux.

Dieu : Amène-moi à eux…

*chez Bobby*

Dean : *en pleine déprime* Je ne veux pas rester comme ça …

Castiel : Dean, j'ai trouvé le moyen.

Dean : CASS ! Mon ami ! Qu'est ce que t'a trouvé ?

Castiel : Dieu.

Dieu : Donc Castiel… Tu m'as amené ici, quel est le problème ?

Dean : C'est qui ce type ? Il peut annuler le sort pour Sam et moi ?

Dieu : Je suis ton Seigneur. Montre-moi ton respect, et je te soignerais…

Dean : C'est … Dieu ? Cass tu as trouvé Dieu ? Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était une blague…

Castiel : Non, je l'ai vraiment trouvé.

Sam : Dieu chériiii ! Youhouuu * s'approche de Dieu et lui chuchote à l'oreille* je peux avoir un câlin ? *avec des yeux de chien battu*

Dieu : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! Je suis ton SEIGNEUR ! Tu me dois le respect !

Dean : Oubliez le… il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, Et on ne vous montrera le respect que vous mérites une fois que vous aurez tout arrangé.

Dieu : Alors quel est votre problèmes les filles ?

Dean : Exactement, filles ! On est des hommes ! Lucifer et Michel nous on joué un très très très mauvais tour !

Dieu : Ils vont ont transformé en filles ? Hahaha, je les reconnais bien là mes chers enfants !

Dean : Bon alors vous pouvez arrangez ça ?

Dieu : Je le pourrais mais… est ce que je le devrais ?

Dean : S'il vous plait, on a vraiment besoin d'aide. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir.

Dieu : Essayez mieux de me convaincre…

Dean : Sam et moi ne pouvons pas rester des filles pour le reste de notre vie !

Dieu : bof…

Castiel : Dean et Sam ont sauvé le monde plusieurs fois… ton monde, ils ont sauvé le paradis… ils m'ont sauvé moi. Tu leur doit bien ça…

Dieu : Très bien. Je vais essayer. Lucifer. Michel. Je vous demande de venir immédiatement ici.

Michel : *apparait avec son frère* Pè… père ?

Lucifer : …

Dieu : Fils. Vous avez piégés les Winchester. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi avez-vous insulté ces humains en dépit du fait que je vous ai demandé, que je vous ai donné l'ordre de les aimer et de les protéger ?

Lucifer et Michel : Ils nous ont envoyés dans la Cage ! En Enfer ! Et ils ne t'aiment pas ! (Et parce que c'était marrant) …

Dieu : Mais je vous ai dit que peu importe ce qu'il peut vous arriver, vous devez suivre leurs ordres. Je ne suis pas surpris que Lucifer n'ait pas suivit mes ordres, mais Michel… tu m'as vraiment déçu…

Michel : *tente les yeux de chien battu de Sam* Désolée papa…

Lucifer : *lâcheur !*

Dieu : Maintenant Michel, montre-moi. Prouve-moi que je peux toujours compter sur toi. Arrange ce que ton frère a fait. Rends leur leur vie.

Michel :* claque les doigts*

Dean : *se jette sur un miroir et l'embrasse* Je m'aime ! *va se changer en vêtement d'homme quand même*

Sam : *quasi comateux à cause de l'alcool, n'a rien remarqué*

Dieu : J'ai renvoyé Michel et Lucifer dans la cage… Il n'arrivera rien d'autre.

Castiel : Merci Père.

Dean : Ouais… merci euh… Dieu… *va voir Sam*

Dieu : Je ne peux pas dire que je suis fier de l'humanité là…

Castiel : Pourquoi ne serais tu pas fier d'eux ? Ils ont sauvés le monde…*Voit Sam complètement bourré qui rigole pendant que Dean essaye de le mettre debout* Et maintenant ils s'aident l'un l'autre…

Dieu : Quand je les ai créés, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils deviennent comme ça…Le premier est complètement bourré, et l'autre n'a aucun respect pour ce que j'ai fait pour eux. Il a dit « merci » par politesse, pas par respect. Et rappelle toi ce que Michel a dit, ils ne m'aiment plus. Les humains ne croient plus en moi. La seule chose qu'ils ont fait de bien, je vais en prendre dès que je pars. L'alcool !

Castiel : Peut être es tu parti trop longtemps.

Dieu : Ils devaient avoir foi en moi. Et je ne pense pas que leur foi reviendra… Donc maintenant c'est fini pour moi. Je ne ferai plus rien pour eux étant donné qu'ils ne font rien en retour.

Castiel : Mais… père…

Dieu : Continue à croire en moi fils, un jour tu seras récompensé pour ta foi. Si peu en ont encore.

Dean : * se tourne vers Cass* Mec… Vraiment merci pour tout ça… je veux dire… appeler Dieu… quand tu voulais lui parler tu ne là pas trouver mais là…

Castiel : C'est rien Dean, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ou Sam. Vous êtes ma famille.

Dean : Merci encore… JOOOOOOOOO !

Jo : *imitation du d'un répondeur* Jo Harvelle n'est pas là pour le moment essayez plus tard…

Dean : Oh non, je ne vais pas essayer plus tard ! Tu va payer pour tout ce que tu as fait MAINTENANT ! *commence à courser Jo a travers la maison*

Jo : Castiel ! Bobby ! Aidez-moi !

Sam : *commence à décuver et barre le passe à Jo* Hey Jo !

Jo : euh… Hey ! *cours de l'autre coté sauf que de l'autre coté bah y a Dean*

Dean : Je t'ai dit que t'allais payer !

Jo : Et comment ? Tu ne peux pas me transformer en homme ! *prie pour que ça marche et qu'ils abandonnent leur vengeance mais sans beaucoup d'espoir*

Dean : Castiel, s'il te plait, tu peux la transformer en homme ? Je crois qu'on pourra bien rigoler et au bout de TROIS jours justes comme nous, tu pourras tout arranger.

Castiel : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très, très bonne idée… alors je vais aller quelques part… autre part qu'ici… Bonne chance Bobby…* disparaît*

Dean : *va se cacher et appelle le sorcier James* Hey James ! J'ai besoin de toi pour faire une blague à quelqu'un…

James : Une blague ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Dean : Ces trois derniers jours un archange (ou un con peu importe) a joué à moi et à Sam une très très mauvaise blague. Et un amie Jo, en a profité pour se foutre de notre gueule. Je veux juste prendre ma revanche.

James : Et pourquoi je vous aiderais ?

Sam : *par-dessus l'épaule de Dean* Parce que rappelle-toi, on t'a aidé quand tu avais quelques problèmes avec d'autres sorciers.

James : Mais la vengeance est pas dans mes habitudes.

Dean : Tu as juste à la transformer en homme.

James : Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

Dean : C'est pas tes affaires.

James : Vous avez été transformés en filles c'est ça ? ^^

Sam : Pas de commentaires. Est-ce que tu peux la transformer en homme ?

James : Ouais je pourrais. Mais j'ai besoin d'une photo d'elle et un objet qui lui appartient

Dean : Ok, on va t'envoyer ça. Je t'envoie la photo maintenant et tu recevras l'objet dans quelques jours. *raccroche*

Sam : Qu'est ce que tu va envoyer à James ?

Dean : Une de ces putains de robes !

*quelques jours plus tard*

James : *au téléphone* Bon, j'ai la robe et la photo.

Dean : Parfait ! Tu peux faire le sort ?

James : Oui. Vous devriez être en face d'elle, juste au cas où… peu importe.

Sam : Jo ! T'es où ?

Dean : On doit parler !

Jo : Si c'est pour me frapper, je suis pas là.

Sam : Non, on veut juste parler.

Jo : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Dean : *voit la transformation de Jo* Mwahahahahhaha

Sam : Mwahahahahahahaha.

Castiel : Salut j'aurai besoin de… Mwahahahahaha

Jo : Quoi ? Mais … qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ma voix ? *se touche le visage* De la barbe… *pige la situation* JE VOUS HAIS !

Dean : *hurle de rire et n'arrive pas à reprendre son sérieux*

Sam : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on t'apprendra à être un homme, comme tu nous as appris à être des femmes !

Jo : Vous allez le payer !

Sam : En fait… TU es en train de payer !

Jo : Je ne veux pas être un homme ! Castiel arrange ça s'il te plait !

Dean : Cass ne le fait pas !

Castiel : Je ne veux pas prendre de parti… je suis juste là pour regarder… mais je crois que je vais aller regarder d'autre part…

Jo : J'ai besoin d'un jean plus grand et de chaussures !

Sam : Allons faire du shopping, à la manière des hommes ! ^^

Jo : Dean… ai pitié de moi…

*plus tard au magasin*

Jo : Ce sweat est plutôt sympa…

Dean : Nan il est pourri. Regarde ce jean *le met devant lui* Il a l'air pas mal. *le met devant Jo* Trop petit. *prend la taille du dessus* parfait ! Sam on a fini ! On va payer et on part. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Jo : Oui ! Je veux boire pour oublier !

Dean : On a dit boire, pas se bourrer la gueule !

Jo : Me dit pas que tu veux un Coca !

Dean : Non, juste une bière ! Qui crois tu que je sois ? Je suis Dean Winchester, je ne bois pas de Coca ! Mais des bières pour me relaxer et draguer…

Jo : Je veux du whisky ! Beaucoup de whisky ! Et comme je suis un homme je peux boire plus et…. QUOI ?! Draguer ?! NON !

Dean : Oh que si tu va draguer ! Rappelle toi ce que tu nous as fait !

Jo : J'ai rien fait du tout. Ces mecs étaient déjà amoureux de vous deux, ils seraient venus vous demander un rendez vous même si je ne l'avais pas fait la première !

Dean : Peut être que non ! Peut être qu'ils ne seraient jamais venus !

Jo : Euh… je suis sure que si…

Sam : Peu importe, tu va payer et je suis sûr que beaucoup de filles vont te trouver sexy !

Dean : Mais laisse en au moins deux pour moi et Sam ^^

Jo : Quoi ?! NON !

Dean : Tu les veux TOUTES ?

Jo : Nan ! Ok, ok… *je veux mourir*

*vont au petit bar tu coin*

Dean : Hey garçon ! Trois bières s'il vous plait !

*trois bières arrivent*

Sam : Laquelle tu préfères ? *en désignant les filles du bar*

Jo : Aucune.

Dean : Peu importe *se lève et va voir une fille* Hey ! Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

La fille #1 : Salut ^^ je m'appelle Cindy.

Dean : moi c'est Dean… Tu vois le mec là bas ? C'est mon meilleur ami. Et tu vois… il a vraiment craqué sur toi. Mais il est vraiment timide… je me disais que peut être tu pouvais l'aider… Enfin seulement si tu es intéressée bien sur…

Cindy : J'en serai très heureuse *s'avance vers Jo* Hey !

Jo : Hum… *Boit une loooongue gorgée de bière*

Cindy : Eh Dean m'a dit que… que tu avais flashé sur moi. C'est vrai ? Si c'est vrai peut être que tu pourrais finir cette bière un petit peu plus loin ? *voix aguicheuse*

Jo : Non. *coup de pied de Sam qui lui envoie un sms « plus vite tu acceptes, plus vite ça finit »* euh je veux dire ouais. C'est génial. Je suis… John.

Cindy : Génial ! Je m'appelle Cindy ^^

Jo : *jette un regard d'appel un secours aux deux chasseurs morts de rire*

Dean : *envoie un sms à Jo « regarde et apprend »* * s'approche de la fille derrière le bar* Salut ^^ je voulais vous demander… à quelle heure vous finissez ?

La fille #2 : A une heure. Pourquoi ?

Dean : Je pensais que peut être on pouvait prendre un verre, ou si t'en a marre de cet endroit, faire quelque chose d'autre, ce que tu veux…

La fille #2 : D'accord ^^

Dean : Ok alors je t'attends, tu me dis quand tu fini ^^ *sms à Jo « ça c'est draguer ! »

Jo : *fusille Dean du regard puis se tourne vers Cindy* ça te dirais de partir d'ici ?

Cindy : Ouais pourquoi pas … ^^

Jo : *se lève la prend pas la taille et sort du bar sous les ricanements plus ou moins discret de Sam et Dean * *Une fois dehors* Bon. Je suis vraiment désolée. C'était vraiment génial mais… je ne veux pas sortir avec toi. *la plante et se met à courir et se cache dans une ruelle*

Castiiiiel ! Viens ici je t'en prie !

Castiel : Hey. Comment ce passe ta vie en tant qu'homme ?

Jo : HORRIBLE ! S'il te plait je veux redevenir une femme. Je ferais tout ce que je veux.

Castiel : … D'accord ! Mais ne dit pas que c'est moi ! *ting* Bon je m'en vais… mais j'ai rien fait du tout d'accord ?

*dans le bar*

Cindy : Dean !

Dean : Oui ? Où est Jo ?

Cindy : *gifle Dean* Ce n'est pas drôle !

Dean : C'était pour quoi ça ?

Cindy : Il s'est juste barré ! Tu es un salaud et lui aussi ! ET TOI AUSSI *à Sam qui est mort de rire*

Sam : Fallait s'y attendre.

Dean : Sérieux… Mais où est Jo maintenant ?

Sam : Très loin de nous je suppose… Sûrement chez Bobby ?

Dean : Appelle-le, j'appelle Ellen.

Ellen : *au téléphone* Jo est quoi ?

Dean : Personne ne t'a dit qu'elle était un homme maintenant ?

Ellen : Non…

Dean : Et tu ne l'a pas vu ?

Ellen : Non… *Jo lui fait des signes très significatifs du style « si tu lui dis que je suis là, je t'arrache les yeux à la petite cuillère*

Dean : Ok… j'espère qu'elle va bien…

Ellen : Oui moi aussi… je vais la recherché. Mais appelle-moi si tu trouve quelque chose. Mais s'il te plait ne me transforme pas en homme.

Dean : On verra si tu le mérite ^^

*pendant ce temps Sam est au téléphone avec Bobby, mais il lui répond la même chose*

*chez Bobby, avec Ellen et Jo*

Ellen : *en direction de Jo* Et maintenant ?

Jo : Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

*avec Sam et Dean*

Dean : Je suis sûr qu'Ellen mentait.

Sam : Alors Bobby devait mentir aussi.

Dean : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Sam : Qu'il n'avait pas vu Jo depuis qu'elle est partie avec nous.

Dean : Tu pense qu'ils se sont alliés contre nous ?

Sam : Je sais pas. Mais si c'est le cas, c'est nous qui allons gagner !

Dean : J'appelle Castiel. CAAAASSSSSSS !

Castiel : J'AI RIEN FAIT DU TOUT !

Sam : Tu es le pire menteur du monde. Que c'est il passé ?

Castiel : Rien ! Et je ne suis pas un menteur !

Dean : *haussement de sourcil* Pourquoi es tu stressé ?

Castiel : Je… Je… Je ne suis pas stressé.

Dean : Si tu l'es.

Castiel : … Je peux pas rester. *disparaît*.

Dean : *d'une voix très calme… trop calme* Castiel, ramène immédiatement tes fesses ici et explique moi ce que t'a fait.

Sam : Il va jamais revenir. T'as vu comme moi comment il était. Il a fait une grosse connerie et il ne va certainement pas revenir.

Dean : Cass. Je te promets que je ne serai pas en colère. Sauf si tu as libéré Lucifer, ou ouvert le Purgatoire.

Castiel : *réapparait* Je n'ai pas fait ça je ne suis pas stupide !

Dean : Alors qu'est ce que t'as foutu ? Maintenant je suis vraiment inquiet alors dit moi ce qui se passe et enfuis toi si ça t'amuse mais dis moi.

Castiel : J'ai retransformé Jo :*s'enfuit le plus vite possible*

Dean : QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUE T'A FAIT ?! JE VAIS T'ARRACHE LES PLUMES UNE PAR UNE ESPECE DE TRAITRE !

Sam : Dean… tu as dit que tu ne serais pas en colère.

Dean : C'était avant qu'il nous trahisse !

Sam : Dean il nous a pas vraiment trahit Dean ! Il n'a pas tenté de nous tuer.

Dean : *regarde Sam avec un air qui veut dire « si tu le défends encore, je te fais regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche »*

Sam : Ok. Ok. Il est peut être un traitre. *change de sujet* Ils doivent tous être chez Bobby. On devrait y aller.

*Sam rentre dans la voiture mais Dean mais un moment avant de rentrer dans la voiture*

Sam : Bon tu montes ?

Dean : Ouais. Ils vont regretter ce qu'ils ont fait.*a un air un peu inquiétant que Sam ne remarque pas. *

*chez Bobby*

Sam : *envoie un texto à tout le monde « Allez tous vous cachez ! Dean arrive »*

Dean : Qu'est ce que tu fou ?

Sam : Rien du tout.

*Ils arrivent*

Dean : Y a quelqu'un ?

Sam : Non je ne crois pas. Peut être chez Ellen.

Dean : On n'y est jamais allé… Tu sais ou c'est ?

Sam : Non, aucune idée.

Dean : Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore ici. Cass a dû leur dire qu'on arrivait.

Sam : C'est pas logique. Si Cass leur a dit qu'on arrivait, ils ont surement du s'enfuir…

Dean : ALLEZ ! Sortez de votre cachette !

Sam : Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

Dean : OUI ! Je vais les trouver !

Sam : S'il te plait Dean, calme-toi.

Dean : Nos amis nous ont trahis !

Sam : C'était juste une mauvaise blague ! J'en ai bavé autant que toi, mais c'était une blague !

Dean : J'étais une FILLE ! Je ne me calmerais pas avant d'avoir eu ma vengeance !

Sam : Dean, tu me fais peur là.

Dean : Quoi ? Mai c'est juste moi ! Je veux juste les faire souffrir !

Sam : Mais regarde toi une seconde ! Tu n'es pas normal !

Dean : Si je le suis ! Maintenant Sam, soit tu m'aides, soit tu les aides eux ! JO ! Viens ici ! On a besoin de parler face à face.

Sam : *prend Dean par les épaules* Ça suffit maintenant ! Qu'est ce que t'a ?

Dean : Je vais parfaitement bien ! *claque des doigts disparaît et réapparait devant Jo, cachée dans le couloir* Jo ! Enfin !

Jo : Qu'est ce que… Tu n'es pas Dean !

Dean : Quelle déduction !

Sam : *arrive en courant* Qui est tu ? Où est Dean ?

Dean : Ouais… je ne voulais pas te dire que je n'étais pas ton cher frère, mais tu m a vraiment énervé alors je me suis téléporté…

Sam : Qui es-TU ?

Dean : Peut être que je suis un ami… ou peut être que je suis un ennemi…

Sam : Tu es un ange.

Dean : Bien ! Va un peu plus loin…

Sam : Un archange… Gabriel ?

Dean : Non.

Sam : Non quoi ? Tu n'es pas un archange ou tu n'es pas Gabriel… ?

Dean : Non je ne suis pas Gabriel.

Sam : Lucifer ? Raphaël ? Michel ?

Dean : Raphaël ? Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment que ce type pourrait faire quelque chose comme ça ?

Sam : Lucifer ?

Dean : Bravo ! Je suis effectivement Lucifer !

Sam : Tu devrais être dans la cage !

Lucifer : Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'aime mon père à ce moment précis.

Sam : Tu peux reprendre ta véritable apparence ? Et où est Dean ?

Lucifer : Nan j'aime bien celle là même si je sais de ça doit être perturbant pour un pauvre humain sous évolué mentalement. Et Dean et vivant. Il a pris ma place dans la cage.

Sam : Quoi ? Il est dans la cage ?

Lucifer : Oui et Michel prend bien soin de lui… Je pense…

Sam : Je vais te tuer ! Pourquoi Dieu t'a sorti de la cage ?

Lucifer : Demande-lui. Il est venu, il a dit « Lucifer veux tu sortir ? » j'ai dit « oui » Et je me suis retrouvé, à coté de vous lorsque vous montiez dans la voiture pour retourner chez votre si cher Bobby… Michel était avec moi te j'ai décidé de pimenter un peu le jeu, Michel est retourné dans la cage avec ton frère te j'ai pris sa place.

Sam : Ce dieu est vraiment inutile.

Lucifer : C'est un génie.

Sam : Libère Dean.

Lucifer : Et pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ?

Sam : On en t'a rien fait du tout !

Lucifer : Vous m'avez renvoyés dans la cage ! Vous avez détruit ma magnifique apocalypse ! Et maintenant tout le monde se fou de ma gueule… J'ai regardé sur internet, il y a des images de moi avec « L'Apocalypse pour les nuls » !

Sam : Bah euh… on le refera plus si tu libère Dean.

Lucifer :*reprend son apparence, enfin celle de son véhicule* Mais, je ne veux pas libérer Dean.

Sam : S'il te plait… Je t'en supplie…

Lucifer : Toi ? Toi tu me supplie ? Tu peux répéter ? Ça fait tellement de bien ^^

Sam : Je t'en supplie.

Lucifer : Qu'est ce que tu me donne en échange ?

Sam : Tout ce que tu veux !

Lucifer : Intéressant…

Sam : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Lucifer : Je veux ma vengeance plus que toute autre chose. Je vais tuer chaque personne que ton frère connais pour le faire souffrir, et en prenant sa place et en le tenant loin de toi, je TE ferais souffrir ^^

Sam : Je t'en empêcherais.

Lucifer : Essaye et tu le regretteras.

Sam : Je te tuerais. Je trouverais un moyen définitif pour te tuer ! Et je sauverais Dean.

Lucifer : Même si tu me tue, ton frère serra toujours dans la cage avec Michel.

Sam : Je le sauverais !

Lucifer : Explique-moi comment ! Comment veux tu ouvrir la cage, en sortant ton frère mais sans laisser échapper Michel. Et je pense que si tu me tue, il voudra venger ma mort… Je suis toujours son petit frère !

Sam : Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu nous hais à ce point ! Tu aime ton frère te j'aime le miens, libère les tout les deux et ignore nous !

Lucifer : Tu as raison sur une seule chose, Je vous hais tout les deux ! Tu m'as renvoyé dans la cage, tu m'as piégé en disant « oui » !

Sam : C'est toi qui avait commencé, tu voulais détruire le monde, tu te souviens ?!

Lucifer : Oui ! Parce que c'était écrit !

Sam : Ne me dit pas que tu crois en la destinée ! C'est juste des conneries !

Lucifer : Je crois en ce que mon père a écrit !

Sam : Je pensais que tu voulais être libre… et rappelle-toi ton père a dit « Protégez les humains » !

Lucifer : Non ! Il a dit « Aimez les plus que vous m'aimiez moi »… Et je ne pouvais pas ! J'aime mon père et je ne pouvais pas suivre ses ordres par ce qu'ils étaient injustes !

Sam : Fils de pute !

Lucifer : Moi ? Rappelle toi qui s'est enfuie loin de son père parce qu'il ne voulait pas suivre ses ordres.

Sam : Ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne voulais pas tuer l'humanité !

Lucifer : Toi et moi, on est pareil. On pourrait faire tellement ensemble, et sauver ton frère…

Sam : tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Tu veux que je redevienne ton véhicule ?

Lucifer : Exactement.

Sam : Et on sauve Dean ?

Lucifer : Si tu viens avec moi, je n'ai plus aucune raison de laisser ton frère en bas. J'aurai la meilleure revanche possible.

Sam : J'accepte.

Lucifer : Tu sais comment ça marche… dit « oui ».

Sam : … oui.

*Grande lumière hyper éblouissante, et Sam devient Lucifer et l'ancien véhicule s'écroule mort*

Jo : Qu… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sam ? Tu as dit « oui » ?

Lucifer :… Oh si il l'a fait. Sam n'existe plus maintenant ! Oh et… merci de ne pas avoir interrompu la conversation, ça aurait pu tout gâcher.

Jo : Non, non, non, non… CAAAASTIIIELLL !

Castiel : Jo ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lucifer : Castiel. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus mon frère !

Castiel : Sam… Lucifer ?! Que …? Sam a dit oui ? Mais pourquoi ?

Lucifer : Il a finalement réalisé que lui et moi sommes pareils. Que nous étions faits pour travailler ensemble.

Castiel : *n'y crois pas une seule seconde* C'était pour sauver Dean.

Lucifer : T'es malin toi ^^

Castiel : Et donc, où est il ?

Lucifer : Dean ? Je ne sais pas.

Castiel : Quoi ?!

Lucifer : J'ai dit à Sam qu'on le sauverait de la cage mais en fait, il est avec Michel, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où ils sont.

Castiel : Tu veux dire que Michel et Dean ne sont pas dans la cage ?

Lucifer : Bien sur. Pourquoi Michel voudrait retourner dans la cage s'il était libre ?

Castiel : Mais Dieu vous a enfermés tout les deux dans la cage !

Lucifer : Et ?

Castiel : Il t'a libéré, et Michel aussi ?

Lucifer : Parfaitement.

Castiel : Mais pourquoi ?

Lucifer : Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Il est venu, il nous a libéré, et il est parti. Si tu veux mon avis je crois qu'il était un peu bourré…*pars*

Castiel : Dieu ? Bourré ? Impossible ! Je dois le trouver pour savoir…

Jo : Je viens avec toi, ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Castiel : Va trouver ta mère et Bobby.

Jo : Non ! Je veux aider !

Castiel : Tu ne peux rien faire ! On ne peut pas savoir comment il réagira face à toi !

Jo : Castiel ! Je DOIS faire quelque chose ! Rappelle-toi la dernière chose que je leur ai faite… Maintenant je dois les aider.

Castiel : … Ok, mais reste près de moi, c'est là où tu seras le plus en sécurité !

*au paradis*

Castiel : PERE ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

Jo : hum… Dieu ?

Castiel : Ne dit rien… ne te fais pas remarquer… Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Jo : Si je suis venue avec toi, c'est pas pour décorer !

Castiel : Tu es venue parce que tu as insisté, mais si tu te fais remarquer, tu va te faire tuer !

Jo : DIEU !

Dieu : QUI EST-ELLE ?! ELLE N'EST PAS UN ANGE, ELLE NE DEVRAIT PAS ETRE ICI !

Jo : *regarde Castiel du style « tu vois, ça a marché »*

Castiel : *regarde Jo du style « ouais, mais maintenant il est sur les nerfs ! »*

Dieu : ALORS ?! EXPLIQUE-MOI CASTIEL !

Castiel : C'est une amie. Nous voulions de demander… Pourquoi as-tu libéré Michel et Lucifer ?

Dieu : Je ne sais pas… J'avais envie.

Jo : QUOI ?! MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE !

Dieu : NE ME PARLES PAS COMME ÇA ! JE SUIS TON DIEU, TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT MERDE !

Jo : *chuchote à Castiel* C'est moi ou il est bourré ?

Castiel : Oui je pense… Une raison de plus pour que tu sois discrète !

Dieu : Que dis-tu ?

Castiel : Rien père… Mais tu dois ré-enfermer Michel et Lucifer dans la cage… Ils sont dangereux…

Dieu : Je les ai libérés parce que j'avais envie, je ne vais pas les enfermer à nouveau…

Jo : Et si nous on le veut ?^^

Dieu : Vous, pauvres humains ? Comment oses-tu me parler ! Castiel, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? Combien ils m'ont déçu ?

Castiel : Ils ont beaucoup de défauts c'est vrai. Ils sont bêtes, ils sont peureux, ils aiment al guerre et le sang… Mais ils ont l'amour… Ils sont courageux… Tu ne peux pas nier leurs qualités !

Dieu : Si ! Lucifer avait raison ! Les humains sont de pauvres créatures ! Et tu en as ramené une ici ! JE HAIS LES HUMAINS !

Castiel : *se barre du paradis avec Jo, avant que celle-ci ne se fasse tuer* Tu ne peux rien faire je suis désolé. Essaye de chercher Dean… et attends ici.

Jo : Comment peux on le trouver ? On n'a aucun indice sur le lieu où l'a emmené Michel…

Castiel : Je ne sais pas. Je retourne voir Dieu… Mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi.

Jo : Ok… J'espère que tu va trouver quelque chose.

Castiel : *retourne au paradis* Père ?

Dieu : Fils. Qu'est ce que tu veux ENCORE ?

Castiel : Puis-je te poser une question ?

Dieu : Essaye toujours.

Castiel : Pourquoi nous as-tu quitté, nous les anges ? Parce que tu voulais qu'on créé notre libre-arbitre ?

Dieu : Je suis parti car vous n'avez plus besoin de personne.

Castiel : Et… Pourquoi pensais-tu que nous n'avions plus besoin de toi ?

Dieu : J'ai tout créé. Et les anges ont été créés pour diriger et protéger le monde et mes créations.

Castiel : Mais père… Tu ne nous as pas appris à diriger le monde, ni à le protéger.

Dieu : C'est dans ton esprit. Tous ce que tu as besoin de savoir est dans ton esprit. Comment accéder à l'enfer, à la cage… Tout ! Les anges étaient ici pour prendre ma place…

Castiel : Une dernière chose… Tu as vraiment cru qu'on n'avait pas besoin de toi ? Nous avions besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Dieu : JE SAIS QUE NON !

Castiel : *préfère se barrer pour ne pas se prendre une bouteille de vodka à la gueule* Jo, est ce que tu as trouvé Dean ?

Jo : Non… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… toute cette situation, c'est ma faute.

Castiel : Bien sûr que non ! C'est Michel et Lucifer qui ont transformé Dean et Sam. Ce n'est pas toi ! On va les sauvé.

Jo : Comment tu sais qu'on va réussir à les sauver ?

Castiel : Parce qu'ils m'ont appris à ne jamais abandonner.

Jo : Mais ils ont oublié de me l'apprendre à moi… C'est sans espoir Cass. On ne les trouvera jamais, sauf si Michel et Lucifer veulent être trouvé, et ce sera un piège… Peu importe la situation on est mal…

Castiel : Tu veux savoir ce que m'a dit Dieu ?

Jo : oui…

Castiel : Il ne veut pas nous aider… mais il a dit que les anges avaient été créés pour diriger le monde.

Jo : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Castiel : Il a dit que tout, tout les pouvoirs sont dans nos esprits. Je ne sais pas comment mais je sais que j'ai le pouvoir de sauver Sam et Dean.

Jo : Tu crois que tu peux les trouver… juste comme ça ?

Castiel : Si je réussi à ouvrir mon esprit pour accéder à ces connaissances, oui. Mais je ne sais pas comment ouvrir mon esprit…

Jo : Dis moi comment aider.

Castiel : On devrait aller retrouver Ellen et Bobby… peut être qu'ils auront une idée…

Jo : Ok allons-y.

*Chez Bobby avec Ellen*

Ellen : Tu veux dire ouvrir ton esprit comme…. Avec du yoga ?

Castiel : Euh… je ne pense pas que ça va marcher…

Bobby : J'ai une idée.

Castiel : Vas-y.

Bobby : La racine de rêve. Ça t'enferme dans ton esprit et tu devrais pouvoir trouver ce que tu cherches.

Jo : Tu en as ?

Bobby : Oui je pense. *prépare un truc dégueulasse qui ressemble à de la boue* Vas-y. Boit.

Castiel : *boit en grimaçant et s'endors*

Jo : *arrache un cheveu à Castiel* Tu peux préparer un autre verre ?

Ellen : Non Jo ne…

Jo : *arrache reste de truc déguelasse des mains de Bobby, boit tout d'un trait et s'endort aussitôt*

*Dans la tête de Castiel*

Jo : Castiel ?

Castiel : Jo. ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Jo : Je t'ai dit que je voulais aider !

Castiel : Mais c'est dangereux ! Je ne suis pas humain ! Comment tu te sens ?

Jo : Maintenant ? Je me sens bien. Comment on trouve une solution à notre problème.

*L'esprit de Castiel est un long (immense) couloir abritant une multitude de portes fermées qui révèlent chacune un secret des créations de Dieu*

Castiel : On doit ouvrir cette porte.

Jo : Mais laquelle ? Il y en a des milliers ! On ne pourra jamais trouver la bonne !

Castiel : On doit essayer*ouvre la première porte qui abrite des Léviathans.* Pas intéressant, on sait déjà comment les tuer. *claque la porte*

Jo : *ouvre la porte suivante, puis la suivante, puis celle d'après, puis la suivante, et encore celle d'après, et la suivante pendant au moins cinquante porte* On trouvera jamais comme ça. Tu dois te concentrer sur ce qu'on veut trouver.

Castiel : *ferme les yeux et se concentre*

Jo : Alors ? Tu trouves quelque chose ? Je crois qu'on a plus beaucoup de temps.

Castiel : Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

Jo : Je me sens bizarre… Je crois que je vais me réveiller…

Castiel : Merde c'est trop rapide! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !

Jo : Mais quand je vais me réveiller, je pourrais revenir !

Castiel : Non ! Tu ne resteras là bas ! Je vais trouver la porte.

Jo : *prise de vertige, tombe a genoux* Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne me réveille pas ?

Castiel : C'est pire que ce que je pensais…

Jo : Qu…Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Castiel : Les humains ne peuvent pas voir les anges, ils ne peuvent pas les entendre…. Alors aller dans leur esprit…

Jo : On doit se dépêcher alors ! Trouve cette foutue porte Cass !

Castiel : *se concentre et une a une toute les porte disparaisse. Seule une dernière se dresse devant eux* Je crois que je l'ai trouvée.

*C'est une grande bibliothèque avec plein d'info sur Lucifer. Castiel s'empare d'un bouquin qui a pour titre « Renvoyer Lucifer en enfer »*

Castiel : Merde…

Jo : Qu'est ce que c'est ? Quelle est la solution ?

Castiel : Nous avons besoin de la chose la plus puissante sur terre pour ouvrir la cage et enfermer Lucifer et Michel à l'intérieur.

Jo : Et quelle est la chose la plus puissante sut terre ?

Castiel : Une âme.

Jo : ok…. Maintenant on doit quitter ton esprit. Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Castiel : Je ne sais pas comment me réveiller…

Jo : Tu étais sensé te réveiller une fois avoir trouvé ce que tu cherchais…

Castiel : Apparemment non…

*Cass et Jo cherchent un bon moment sans trouver et Jo ne se sens vraiment pas bien*

Jo : Tu connais le film « Inception » ?

Castiel : euh…non…

Jo : Je crois que j'ai une idée. On se réveille d'un rêve lorsqu'on tombe ou que l'on meurt…Peut être que si…

*Soudain sans avoir rien fait du tout, Cass et Jo se réveillent*

Jo : Enfin !

Ellen : Ça va ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien et on n'arrivait pas à vous réveiller…Alors on a utilisé la méthode forte…

*Jo et Castiel sont en effet trempés, vu qu'ils ont reçu un sceau d'eau glacée à la figure*

Bobby : Alors : Vous savez comment les trouver ?

Castiel : On a trouvé le moyen de les ré-enfermer dans la cage.

Ellen : Mais… Les enfermer c'est bien, mais comment on fait pour récupérer Sam avant d'envoyer Lucifer dans la cage ?

Castiel : On a besoin d'huile sacrée pour chasser Lucifer du corps de Sam, avant de l'envoyer dans la cage. Je dois faire ça seul, la véritable apparence de Lucifer vous brûlerait les yeux.

Jo : Tu as besoin de moi ! Tu disais que tu avais besoin d'une âme pour ouvrir et fermer la cage. Je dois rester près.

Ellen : Jo ! Je refuse !

Jo : Maman ! Ils ont besoin de moi. Je ne veux pas les voir mourir à cause de moi !

Ellen : Ce n'était PAS à cause de toi. Tu voulais juste leur faire une blague. Ce n'est pas la robe qui nous a mis dans cette situation !

Jo : Maman… Tu dois me laisser faire ça pour eux.

Ellen : Non. C'est hors de question.

Jo : Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi.

Ellen : Je veux juste protéger mon bébé !

Jo : Je ne suis plus ton bébé ! J'ai grandi maman ! Et tu dois me laisser vivre ma vie !

Ellen : Mais là tu ne vas pas vivre ! Tu vas mourir !

Jo : Pour la dernière fois… Laisse-moi faire mes choix seule…

Ellen : Tu…Tu peux trouver une autre âme…

Jo : Et comment ? Il n'y a pas des centaines de personne qui attendent de donner leur âme !

Ellen : Mais il y a des milliers d'âme au Paradis !

Jo : Tu voudrais sacrifier une âme innocente ?!

Ellen : Je ne veux pas te sacrifier TOI !

Jo : C'est la meilleure solution qu'on ait !

Ellen : Ce n'est pas une solution !

Castiel : STOP ! Arrêtez de vous battre pour savoir qui va donner sa vie ! Jo ne va pas donner sa vie, et Ellen, nous n'allons pas prendre une âme au Paradis. Il y a une autre solution.

Jo : Tu as une autre idée ?

Castiel : Oui. L'enfer. Il abrite les milliers d'âmes des personnes qui ont fait un pacte avec un démon.

Jo : Ok. Trouvons un démon.

Castiel : *fait un sort d'invocation*

Crowley : Salut tout le monde ! Pourquoi m'a tu ramené ici Castiel ?

Castiel : On a besoin d'aide. On a besoin d'une âme.

Crowley : Et pourquoi je devrais te donner une de mes si précieuse âme ?

Castiel : Parce que tu déteste le Diable autant que nous et que c'est le seul moyen de l'enfermer de nouveau dans sa cage sans les bagues des cavaliers de l'apocalypse.

Crowley : Bonne réponse.

Jo : Tu vas nous aider ?

Crowley : Oui bien sûr. Laquelle voulez-vous ?

Castiel : Une mauvaise. Une qui mérite l'enfer. Qui mérite la cage.

Crowley : Non ! C'est celles qui deviennent les démons les plus puissants !

Castiel : Une qui a fait un à pacte pour des raisons égoïstes alors…

Crowley : Tu ne comprends pas… les personnes qui font un pacte pour de mauvaises raisons sont les meilleures pour moi… Tu peux prendre une autre… une … âme innocente ^^

Ellen : Donne-nous celle que tu veux.

Jo : NON !

Ellen : Jo ! Ne recommence pas !

Crowley : D'accord…

Jo : NON ! Je ne vais pas laisser un inconnu donner son âme, pour m'éviter quelque chose que je dois faire !

Ellen : Depuis le début nous te répétons que tu n'es pas responsable !

Jo : Ça ne change rien ! La dernière chose que je leur aie faite…C'était vraiment pas sympa… Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu d'aide, mais j'en ai profité pour me moquer…

Ellen : Ne t'en veux pas…

Crowley : Alors ? Je vous la donne cette âme ou je pars ?

Ellen : YES !

Jo : NO !

Crowley : J'aimerais passer ce pacte seulement avec Castiel. C'est lui qui m'a demandé cette âme.

Castiel : *s'apprête à répondre mais hésite devant le regard de Jo et d'Ellen*

Crowley : Alors ? L'âme ou pas ?

Castiel : *hésite encore*

Crowley : Très bien. Moi je me barre *pouf*

Ellen : Cass ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté ?

Castiel : Je ne sais pas… J'hésitais…

Ellen : Tu veux sacrifier Jo ?

Castiel : Je ne veux sacrifier personne ! Si je pouvais, je donnerais ma propre âme pour eux !

Jo : Tu ne peux pas, tu es le seul à pouvoir ouvrir et fermer la cage ! Je vais donner mon âme, point final. Trouve-les.

*Castiel se téléporte seulement avec Jo et ils se retrouvent à l'autre bout du pays, en face de Sam/Lucifer de Dean et de Michel.*

Dean : Cass !

Michel : Salut frangin !

Castiel : Donnez nous Dean et Sam et nous partons.

Lucifer : Mais pourquoi ? On a finalement gagné contre les Winchester !

Castiel : Parce que tu as dit en prenant Sam comme véhicule que tu sauverais ton frère.

Lucifer : Je ne veux pas abandonner mon véhicule !

Castiel : Rends nous Dean !

Lucifer : Ce n'était pas le pacte je j'ai passé avec Sam. Dean n'est pas dans la cage !

Castiel : Mais pourquoi garder Dean ? Tu n'as pas besoin de lui !

Lucifer : Il me voit… je veux dire il voit son frère, ce cher Sammy, possédé par le Diable. Ça le fait souffrir… et c'est le but.

Jo : Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Rends-les nous !

Michel : Silence stupide humaine !

Dean : Emmène la loin d'ici Cass ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'amener !

Jo : Toi, ta gueule ! Cass maintenant !

Castiel : *lance l'huile sacrée sur Sam* Fermez les yeux !

*Sam s'écroule et une grande lumière apparaît*

Castiel :*enfonce son bras dans le corps de Jo pour récupérer son âme* Je suis désolé… *fait le sort et Michel et Lucifer disparaissent*

Dean : JO ! SAMMY !

Jo :*en se relevant* Tout va bien !

Sam : Pour moi aussi.

Castiel : Je suis désolé Jo, je dois vérifier… *enfonce son bras dans son corps pour vérifier si elle a son âme*

Sam : A-t-elle son âme ?

Castiel : Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais oui… Son âme est toujours là bien qu'elle semble légèrement abimée…

Sam : Le sort n'aurait finalement pas besoin d'une âme ?

Castiel : Pourtant il a fallut que je l'utilise pour ouvrir et refermer la cage… je ne sais pas comment elle a pu la retrouver…

Dean : Est-ce qu'une âme abimée peut être dangereux pour elle ?

Castiel : Je ne sais pas…

Jo : Peut-être pourrais-tu à nouveau chercher dans ton esprit…

Castiel : Peut être… Mais je ne sais pas i Bobby a encore de la racine de rêve… je vous ramène tous…

*chez Bobby*

Ellen : JOOOO !

Jo : Calme toi ! ^^ Je vais bien.

Castiel : Bobby… Aurais-tu encore de la racine de rêve ?

Bobby : Non. Jo a pris la dernière…

Sam : Et maintenant ? On doit savoir si Jo va aller bien ou pas !

Dean : Et comment on est sensé trouvé ça ?

Bobby : La Mort est un spécialiste des âmes non ?

Dean : Tu as raison ! On devrait l'invoquer.

*invoque la Mort*

La Mort : Les Winchester ! Encore ! Pourquoi m'avez-vous invoquer ?

Sam : On a besoin de savoir quelque chose…

La Mort : Et quoi ?

Dean : D'après Castiel, l'âme de Jo semble être abimée… Est-ce dangereux ?

La Mort : Ça dépend à quel point…

Castiel : Pouvez-vous vérifier ?

La Mort : *s'approche de Jo et Touche son âme* Elle servit a ouvrir et refermer la cage c'est ça ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Cette jeune femme va très bien et son âme se remettra toute seule.

Castiel : Mais comment… ? J'ai pourtant utilisé son âme…

La Mort : Lorsque tu ouvres ou fermes une porte cela ne détruit pas la clef ! *pars sans rien ajouté*

Dean :*serre Jo dans ses bras*

Jo : C'était pour quoi ?

Dean : Merci Jo ! Mais … pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie ?

Jo : Pour m'excuser… et pour vous remercier aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé… lors de ma première chasse…

Dean : Tu n'avais pas à faire ça…

Jo : Si mais importe, maintenant tout et finis et tout va bien ^^

THE END


End file.
